


Into The West

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [3]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: 003 Ends</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into The West

Sam stood, unmoving, staring out to sea. He didn't even notice the tears streaming ceaselessly down his face.

He was remembering… being a laughing lad riding on Frodo's shoulders, a tween walking with him on summer evenings, the endless days of the quest when the only thing keeping them alive was their love for each other.

Now, suddenly, Sam felt old. He would live for many years. His family and the Shire needed him. He would be honored and revered. But the ebbing passion of his heart was a death knell to joy. Today his love sailed into the West.


End file.
